projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar Magithorn
Caesar Magithorn is the ruler of the Sin'dorei nation named Katatonia, in the north western region of Lordaeron. History Caesar Magithorn was born in the warm forests of Eversong, during the relatively peaceful period in the years coming up to the Third War. Quel'thalas' greatest magi and rangers were the most respected people, and Magithorn hoped to become a noble Magister. Magithorn was born into a family of twelve, with six siblings, his two parents and the six cousins from the northernmost part of the city, which was burnt to the ground by a vicious pyromancer by the name of Neth Thala'nar. His two eldest siblings were powerful magi; Tharion Magithorn and Tereski Magithorn. They fought bravely against the Scourge, ultimately falling at the hands of a horde of ghouls. His family mourned their deaths, until they were driven out of their home by the undead menace. When Kael'thas Sunstrider lead his people to Outland under the name "Blood Elves", they made the journey to the Dark Portal with him, only realizing their mistake as the gathering of demons grew into a massive army. In an attempt to escape, Caesar and his two younger brothers - Anhur and Tyloran - rushed through the crowd of pilgrims, using their small size as a cloak. His family had to be left behind, the Blood Elves were a lost kin. To sate their thirst for arcane magic and fel energy, the three brothers travelled Quel'thalas, draining the remaining mana-creatures of their lifeforce with arcane torrents, but eventually they had began to run out. A new source of energy was located by several Farstrider outrunners; a valley of natural-formed mana crystals. In this new land, Caesar began to find more and more crystals, enough for the surviving SIn'dorei to sustain themselves. He returned to Eversong Forest in order to recruit more of his brethren to the cause, receiving glares as if he was a madman. Only a small fraction of the small fraction of remaining blood elves joined his cause, and to his distaste, many of them decided it was best to make it public. To Caesar, it was mutiny to even consider sharing these energies with those who denied his offer. He gathered those who wished to make the crystals public, and had those still faithful slay them in cold blood. Their heads were placed on the pikes that still stand on the outskirts of the land today. He dubbed the land Katatonia, a thick forest valley above a rich underground supply of arcane energies. It was still corrupt with the radiation from Silvermoon's fel presence, but it was somewhat less than in Eversong, and its people were prosperous. When the Great Battle occured between Th'nath and the Titan Pantheon, the curse turned the once prosperous forest-nation Katatonia into a land of nightmares, with a blood-red sky and foul soil. The crystal supply, vastly unchanged but constantly being attacked. Katatonia's guards have almost tripled in the years, with more and more Sin'dorei leaving silvermoon. Even several Highborne and Quel'dorei joined the populace, and Section heading Write the second section of your page here.